The Perfect Gift
by OroKabuLover
Summary: It's Kabuto's tenth birthday, and Orochimaru decides to give him a birthday present.
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Gift**

**Author- OroKabuLover**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Orochimaru nor Kabuto.**

"Happy birthday Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru said to his young medic, today was his tenth birthday. Kabuto sat on a small stool, hunched over his desk, looking through the microscope and jotting notes down blindly on the lined paper, his writing swayed up and down, words overlapping one another.

"Thank you Orochimaru Sama." He said, not looking up from his mocroscope.

"Look at your superiors when you talk to them Kabuto." The Sannin hissed. Kabuto straightened his back, pushed his work away from him, and looked over to his Master, whom was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I wanted to be sure the findings I present to you are accurate." He explained.  
"You always seem so lonely Kabuto, so I thought that perhaps you needed a friend." Orochimaru said as he walked over to the table, his ebony hair swayed as he walked, his footsteps on the cold stone floor echoed slightly throughout the empty room. A small white snake slithered out of his sleeve and onto the table.

Kabuto smiled and picked the small snake up, holding it gently. "He was just born last week, so he is very fragile." Orochimaru explained. The boy nodded and pet the top of the snakes head.

"May I name-" He lifted his present up slightly, checking for a gender. "Him?" He continued.

"You may do whatever you wish with him." The Sannin asnwered. "He is oddly the only one who lived, all of his siblings died, as well as his mother, and it is impossible to tell the father."

"Just like me." Kabuto muttered. "All alone."  
"You were all alone." The Sannin pointed out. "Now you have me, and the snake has you." Kabuto smiled slightly.

"I'm going to name him... Slithers." He decided, petting the snakes head.

"That's a good name." Orochimaru watched as the small snake wrapped around the medics thumb.

"It tickles." Kabuto smiled as the snake flicked his tongue out onto the medics thumb. "Hey!" Kabuto yelled as the snake clamped his small fangs into the side of Kabuto's thumb. "Let go!" He yelled, trying to pull the snake off of his thumb, only to feel the snake's fangs drag across the inside of a few muscles. "Why won't he let go?" He asked, two small trails of blood trickling down his thumb.

"I'm not sure." Orochimaru said, walking over to Kabuto. He grabbed the snake and placed his thumb on top of the ligament between the snakes head and body. He applied pressure with his thumb, causing the snake to open its mouth. Kabuto put the snake on the desk, far away from him.

"What did I do? Did I hurt him? Why did he bite me?" Kabuto asked, confused.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kabuto, nor did you hurt him. He was probably either showing you that he isn't afraid of you, or you scared him really badly." The young medic looked at his hand, bright red streamed down his thumb.

"I didn't mean to scare him." The medic said as he healed his thumb quickly and wiped the blood on his black pants.

"Of course you didn't, he might not be used to being handled." Kabuto nodded.

"Is he going to do it again?" The boy asked.

"It's hard to say." Orochimaru sighed. "Try not to handle him too much for a while, I made a small bed for him, it's up in your room."  
"Really?" He smiled.

"Of course." Kabuto beamed and went to grab the snake, then pulled his hands away, afraid of being bitten again. "I'll carry him." Orochimaru said as he leaned over the table and gently nudged the now sleeping snake into his hand. Kabuto hopped off of the stool and ran out of the room. Orochimaru chuckled and followed the birthday boy.

When Orochimaru got to the bedroom, Kabuto was already holding the small show box that the Sannin had prepared. It had fake green grass in it, as well as a few rocks and a small flat dish with some water in it. The snake lord walked over to the medic and placed the snake in the box.

"So tiny." Kabuto smiled as he gently pet the top of the snake with his finger.

"He will get a bit bigger, but only about a foot at the biggest."

"Thank you Orochimaru Sama for the gift, I'm sorry for not saying so earlier."  
"That's okay." Orochimaru smiled. "I'm going to bed Kabuto, I am tired." He yawned.

"Good night Orochimaru Sama." Kabuto smiled as he placed the box on the table beside his bed and crawled underneath the covers.

"Good night Kabuto." he said as he left a candle lit and shut the door gently.

"Good night Slithers." Kabuto mumbled before taking his glasses off and set them beside the box and fell asleep soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Orochimaru Sama!" Kabuto cried as he ran into the Sannin's room. Orochimaru shot up in is bed.

"What's wrong Kabuto?" He asked, knowing that Kabuto wouldn't wake him up unless it was important.

"Slithers... He's gone!" He sobbed, tears fell down his face.

"Have you checked around his box?" The boy nodded.

"I tried to find him, so you wouldn't be mad." He cried as he crawled onto the bed and hugged his master. "I'm sorry Orochimaru Sama! I didn't mean to lose him! Please don't be mad and hate me forever!" The boy sobbed. Orochimaru rubbed the boys back gently.

"Let me help you look." He said. Kabuto looked up and smiled.

"R-really?" He asked, wiping away the tears. THe man nodded and Kabuto let go of him. The Sannin stood up and followed Kabuto to his room. He walked over to the box, indeed empty. He scolded himself for not using a larger box, knowing that the snake might be able to slither out of it.

Orochimaru got down on his knees and looked under the bed and around the table. He gently pulled the table away from the wall, wondering if Slithers had fallen behind it and gotten wedged. Both of their heads perked up as they heard a muffled hiss. Orochimaru looked back at the bed.

"Found him." He pointed to the snake, which was slithering around blindly underneath the blanket. Kabuto smiled.

"Slithers!" He yelled as he pulled the blanket off of the bed, revealing the snake.

"He probably thought your bed would be warm, since you were in it. You must have gotten out of the bed and made it over on top of him." He chuckled. "Then, he couldn't see a way out since you tucked your blanket in on all sides but the top." He smiled as the boy picked the snake up and held it against his face.

"Don't scare me like that!" He said, tears of happiness forming. Orochimaru smiled, glad that he had found Slithers, if he couldn't have found him, hewould have simply replaced him with a new one without telling Kabuto. "Thank you Orochimaru Sama for finding him!" he beamed.

"I knew he wouldn't go too far from you." He chuckled. Kabuto sat on the bed, kissing the top of the snakes head. Orochimaru was very pleased that Kabuto liked his gift.


End file.
